Using Up Condoms Like Bandages
by ScarletNaruto
Summary: A Gakeun AU with lots of violence. UK/US, Prussia/Spain/France.  Warnings: Cursing, implied sex, violence, Gakuen AU, self-beta


Title: Ready For the Floor  
Author(s): ScarletNaruto  
Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Arthur/Alfred (UK/US), Gilbert/Antonio/Francis (Prussia/Spain/France)  
Warning(s): Cursing, heavily implied sex, violence, Gakuen AU,  
Rating: R (Or a very loose pg-13)  
Summary: Bathrooms are never a good place for a quick shag.

"Francis these condoms are too small. I know you're not this small, Antonio's not this small, and I," Gilbert emphasized heavily on the 'I,' in that 'don't even joke about this, man' voice, "am not this small. So why are these so freakin small!"

Francis sighed, the long explanation about Ivan and 'Could you give this box to Alfred, Comrade? Thank you,' right on the tip of his tongue.

"For god's sake Alfred, this place is filthy!"

"Come on Arthur, you can't expect me to last till final period!"

The three in the stall, stopped prepping. The words 'Oh shit,' 'we're fucked,' and, 'I didn't know they were dating,' went through their respective heads. But then they noticed that no one was making a move, instead they heard a moan.

Francis, being the highest up, looked over the door.

He wished he had his camera.

Now, Francis had known the class President for a long time. Knew that the Englishman was intelligent, resourceful, studious, and all the other proper qualities of a young man. But he also knew a lot that Arthur wasn't known for. Francis had a good few of the bones from Arthur Kirkland's closet.

He knew that Kirkland had an addiction to the intensity of a fight. He saw the way Arthurs eyes lit up, the green sharpening to a quality of absolute clear venom. There wasn't any mercy, just a knifelike concentration in his focus.

Arthur was _viscous_ when he fought.

Francis knew that under Arthur's skin there was a bandit. Somewhere in Arthur's line there was a thief, or a murderer, a pirate, some outlaw. And that Arthur Kirkland got the direct gene.

But Francis had never gotten any real proof of Kirkland's dirt. Just his word and sometimes, but rarely, Antonio's. So the thought 'Why don't I have my camera? Agh whenever this happens, I never have my camera,' always came to Francis's mind whenever he saw the English student doing something improper for a gentleman.

Sucking face with Jones in public would be one of those unsuitable acts.

They were near the door; Alfred had Kirkland pinned against the wall. Francis couldn't see anything, which was disappointing, from the noises it sounded good. Then Kirkland made a growl, and pushed the taller boy to the side. Jones was against the mirror now and Francis could see everything. Jones was starting to pant; Kirkland seemed to be doing a number on him. Arthur started biting Alfred's neck and Francis tried to get a better look. He almost lost his footing on the toilet.

"Merde," Francis uttered before he had the chance to realize his mistake. He clamped his hand over his mouth. Oh they were doomed.

The whole room went silent; all of them didn't breath for a few seconds.

Then the door slammed open, making them jump. Which was very hard in the tiny stall, and Francis hit his head on the side of the stall and 'oh god there's gum in my hair!' But Francis didn't care about it once he saw Arthur, because there actually was a fate worse than gum in your hair, and that was Arthur Kirkland, when he had the Look.

The Look actually deserved the capital letter; it was what set apart the men and the boys. The men would last a few minutes, the boys had seconds, before the crying, the begging, would start. The trio were all men, usually. But when you were half undressed, and thank god they got their flies and pants up before the door opened. And in a tiny space with Arthur Kirkland you would be nervous too.

Antonio spoke, he could hold his tempo when he was scared, "Ahahaha, well, hi Arthur."

Kirkland stood there, not moving at all, muscles tense.

"Well you see, "

"Antonio," Arthur finally said. His voice had no inflection to it at all, and that was a sign much worse than if his tone was angry.

Jones started to snicker.

The bastard.

Well, they were going to fight Kirkland and that meant that Jones would join in. So it seemed no harm to make the fight more interesting. Francis had always wanted to see how the infamous sophomore, Alfred Jones, fought when he was serious. The way he fought with Ivan.

"I didn't know you were a bottom Alfred. I always thought it was only for Braginski," Francis said, his eyes dark, his lips unsheathing into a knife-sharp smirk.

Jones stopped laughing, stopped smiling.

The trio exited the stall. Francis slipped on his shirt but didn't bother to button it. Alfred started to crack his knuckles, so did Gilbert. The seconds ticked away before it happened.

The yells could be heard through the whole school.

Author's Note: You asked for USUK gakuen and you get ramblings of Arthur's bad side. And by Francis no less. Some USUK, yes, but barely. So, ah, sorry.


End file.
